


Dreaming Guided

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan receives a warning from the Force. Disaster is averted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Guided

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kimberlite, beta goddess.

Obi-Wan lifted his hand and drew a gentle finger over Qui-Gon's cold brow. Lying on the pyre so still, his master looked almost alive, almost as though he only slept.

Obi-Wan did not even realize he was crying until a warm tear splashed over his hand, sliding off onto his master's face.

"I will not forget, Master," he said, voice as low as a lover's might be.

"I will train him, Master," he continued, a light finger skimming over his master's lips.

"I love you, Master," he said with fervent intensity, warm hand cupping the cold cheek.

Obi-Wan leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over his master's. "I love you," he said again.

Then he stepped back to wait for the rest of the mourners who were on their way to his master's funeral.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke with a sudden start. Breathing hard, he sat up, staring out the window of his bedroom in the Jedi Temple.

"Was that only a dream?" he said to himself. "No, it was too real. I was there...."

He cast a tentative thought down the padawan bond he shared with his master, meeting only serene thoughts of sleep.

Dawn was beginning to touch the edges of the cityscape of Galactic City on Coruscant. The panic receded from Obi-Wan's mind with the early daylight, and he began to think more reasonably.

"My master's still here, so there can't be any immediate danger," he said to himself, breathing in deeply. "But could it have been a warning from the Force?"

Such things were not unheard of, but were rare, and usually came only to Jedi masters or Council members. To talk of a mere padawan having a foretelling dream was to be laughed at.

So Obi-Wan, still undecided about sharing the dream with anyone, began to analyze it.

"Qui-Gon was dead," he said aloud. "I was saying farewell to him." Remembering the dream more closely, he furrowed his brow. "What did I mean by saying 'I will train him?'"

He paused. "Is this after I'm a knight then? Does he pass on the training of a future padawan to me?" He smiled suddenly. "Does it mean we're lovers after I become a knight?"

He stood, and walked to the window, watching the early morning commuters fly by on their way to work, some of then glancing out at the Jedi Temple with curiosity.

"But I told him I loved him like I'd never said it before," he mused.

* * *

The day went by like all others; Obi-Wan's preoccupation was the only strange thing about it. Many times throughout the day Obi-Wan caught himself staring at his master, wondering if the dream *was* an omen or only a night terror.

Evening fell into place like it always did, the sunset brilliantly streaming over the sky.

Obi-Wan's fingers were stained with red as he held them up to the evening light, and he started with a sudden premonition. "I won't wait any longer," he said to himself. "My master needs to know."

Leaving his own room for the living area, Obi-Wan picked up a study pad and lay down on the couch to wait for Qui-Gon.

* * *

"Master, may I speak with you?" Obi-Wan said, after the evening greetings had been exchanged.

"Of course, Padawan, always," Qui-Gon answered with a questioning glance.

"Master, I had a dream last night. I think it may have been a premonition from the Force."

Qui-Gon took a seat next to the couch. "That would be odd, but go on, Obi-Wan," he said.

"Master, you were lying dead on a pyre. I was saying goodbye to you."

"That was all?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes..." Obi-Wan breathed out, gathering his courage. "Except that I said two things to you, one that I do not understand, and one that I do."

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow. "And they were?"

"The first was 'I will train him,'" Obi-Wan said quietly.

"You must have -- " Qui-Gon paused. "You were a Knight, in your dream?"

"As far as I can tell, I think so," Obi-Wan said.

"You must have said you would finish training my current padawan, then," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, that is the same idea I got, but I still don't understand that," Obi-Wan said.

Silence fell, briefly.

"And what was the second thing you said?" Qui-Gon prompted.

Obi-Wan's mouth went dry; he looked up at his master from his vantage point on the couch.

"'I will not forget. I love you.'"

His dreams fell with sudden weight upon his chest. Obi-Wan looked up at his master, and the world went silent; all he could hear was harsh breath against lips.

"I love you," Obi-Wan whispered again, daringly, taking his heart in his hands and throwing it out for Qui-Gon to catch. His master's answer was a kiss, brushed lightly over lips, too lightly. Obi-Wan arched up into the touch, yearning for more, yearning for all of Qui-Gon.

He followed his master's kiss with one of his own, slipping out his tongue to probe for entrance, sweetly granted, into Qui-Gon's mouth. And, oh, the taste of him...like sweetness and spice, and yet something more there, something that made him Qui-Gon. Delicious.

Obi-Wan's hands went up to curve around Qui-Gon's waist, clinging tightly. Qui-Gon's fingers moved against Obi-Wan's forehead, into his hair in a gentle caress.

"I love you too, Padawan," Qui-Gon said, lips a breath away.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, hardly aware of anything except his master's body in his arms, warm and alive, heart beating strong against his chest. "Oh, yes."

Another kiss, this one tender, soft, and achingly sweet, a long kiss that only the eventual need for air could make them break.

"And you will not die." Obi-Wan's soft voice was almost stern in that whisper.

Qui-Gon shook his head, silently. "I have made no plans to do so."

"And you will not leave me with your padawan to train," his voice still stern. "Let that dream be a mere warning to us."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, smiling.

"I love you, Master," Obi-Wan said again. "I love you. I don't want to say it when you lie cold on the pyre. I don't want to tell you of my devotion when you're dead. I love you."

Tears glittered suddenly in Qui-Gon's eyes. "And I love you," he said in return. "I don't want to leave you here, thinking you were unloved. I do love you. And whether I die soon, or live for many years yet, I want you to know I love you."

Obi-Wan tenderly stroked his hand lightly down his master's back.

"Where do we go from here?" he said.

Qui-Gon's eyes lit up. "That depends," he said. "We could cast aside tradition and not ask the Council for their blessing, or we could wait until they grant it."

Obi-Wan smiled, squirming underneath Qui-Gon. "I know what you would choose," he said. "But I would rather wait for their blessing. 'Do not go against the Council, Master,'" he quoted, laughing.

"'A wise master is wise enough to know when to agree with his padawan,'" Qui-Gon answered.

"So we shall wait?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We will ask tomorrow, or rather, you will."

"I will?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in mock fear. "Why me? You have more experience with them."

"That's one reason I should not ask them!" Qui-Gon said. "And," with a smirk, "you need to learn how to deal with them on your own."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Oh, another Force-darkened lesson!" he said. "Trust you to do that with a bonding request!"

The situation disintegrated into a playful pillow fight, and from there, to lingering kisses.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on the top of a high mountain. His cloak blew almost straight out in the wind. He held his saber tightly in his hand, unlit.

"No!" he heard himself screaming to a dark figure down the mountain. "Please, come back! You belong to the Light!"

The figure turned. Robed in black, he could not see a face, but he knew who it was. "Padawan, please," Obi-Wan said.

"I am not your padawan!" the voice yelled at him over the wind. "I belong to the Sith!"

And the dark figure rushed at him, saber bright red. Obi-Wan reluctantly lit his own, surprised to find it green instead of blue, and began to defend himself.

The two warriors were evenly matched; Obi-Wan could not find an opening anywhere in the man's guard.

Their sabers caught and tangled. "Why?" Obi-Wan asked in the pause, over the hum of the lightsabers.

The man spat the words at Obi-Wan. "Because I trusted you and her, and you deceived me!"

"I never touched her," Obi-Wan said, knowing the words he spoke were true.

The man drew back, pausing for a moment. Then suddenly his face contorted. "Lies! All lies!" he screamed. "Why should I believe you?"

Then he attacked again, driven by a fury of hate.

Defending himself from the onslaught, Obi-Wan noticed the changing terrain, catching himself at the very edge of a cliff. He spared a lightning-fast glance downward and saw a sea of fire below.

And as everything went into slow motion, the dark-robed man swung at Obi-Wan, and he instinctively blocked the blow.

Painfully slowly, the man slipped on the edge of the cliff and fell, unable to catch himself. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his hood flew back, revealing a beautiful face and blond hair.

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan screamed as the young man dropped away from him into the fire. "Padawan!" And then the rush of the fire below was the only thing he could hear.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up, panting, drenched in sweat, heart pounding with adrenaline and fear. "Was that another of those dreams?" he whispered to himself.

Morning was dawning again, and Obi-Wan looked out of his window, silently wondering why the Force -- if indeed the Force sent these dreams -- had chosen him.

"Why not someone more pivotal? Why not Master Windu or Master Yoda?" he  
asked almost aloud.

And something whispered inside his mind, "Because it's on you that the fate of the galaxy hangs."

He recoiled. "I am but a padawan," he said.

"You won't always be," his common sense answered him. "Life is long."

"This is a dangerous time, and you, young one, are far more crucial than you know," his heart added.

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I am a servant to the Will of the Force," he said quietly.

* * *

Qui-Gon greeted him with a soft smile and a morning kiss that left him melted in his master's arms.

"I hope we'll make a routine of that," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"So do I, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered. Then his expression turned soft."Did you have another dream?"

"Yes, I did," Obi-Wan said, taking Qui-Gon's hand and leading him to sit on the couch. "I dreamed that I was fighting a duel with someone I called 'padawan.'" He grimaced. It was horrible. He said I had deceived him with someone he referred to as 'her.'" Obi-Wan took a long breath, looking up into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Finally, he fell, or I knocked him, over a cliff into a sea of fire."

Qui-Gon gathered Obi-Wan to him gently. Breathing harshly, Obi-Wan endeavored to recover his composure.

"I don't understand it at all," Obi-Wan said after a few minutes, shaking his head.

"May it be that it is only a warning," Qui-Gon said.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said at last, "I believe you are ready for your trials."

Obi-Wan looked up suddenly, slightly shocked. "So soon?" he asked.

"Well, in another few weeks, perhaps," Qui-Gon said. "There's little more I can teach you, but I would be honored to have you always by my side."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It would be an honor to be by your side always," he said. catching Qui-Gon's hand. "Bond with me, first?" he asked. "Then consider knighting me."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "Besides, I don't want to wait weeks to make love to you."

Obi-Wan grinned and raised Qui-Gon's hand to his lips. "Neither do I," he said.

* * *

The meeting with the Council was far easier than Obi-Wan had anticipated. His request to bond with his master was met with smiles from many of the Council members.

"Loved you for a long time, Qui-Gon has," Yoda said.

"And you have loved him as well," Adi Gallia put in. "We can see these things." She smiled, and Obi-Wan blushed.

"Good for him, you will be," Yoda said to Obi-Wan.

"About time it is, right, my Master?" Qui-Gon said, grinning.

"Who will bear witness to the bond?" Mace Windu said quietly.

"I will. As Qui-Gon's Master, this right I have," said Yoda from his chair.

"I will," said Plo Koon, Qui-Gon's childhood friend.

"And I will," said Adi Gallia, smiling at Obi-Wan.

Nodding, Mace Windu said, "Speak your vows, Jedi,"

Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hands in his and spoke softly, yet confidently, to him.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi. I come to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi, to ask you if you will take me as your bondmate, from now 'til both of us have joined the Force, to form an indissoluble, invincible, invisible bond, to love you and to hold you only. Will you be mine, Jedi padawan?"

Obi-Wan smiled up at his master, almost forgetting the presence of the others in the room. "I will," he said, joy ringing through his voice.

Obi-Wan paused briefly, then continued with his own vows.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi," he said. "I come to you, Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi, to ask you if you will take me as your bondmate, from now until both of us have joined the Force, to form an indissoluble, invincible, invisible bond, to love you and to hold you only. Will you be mine, Jedi master?"

"I will," Qui-Gon said quietly, smiling down at Obi-Wan.

"Form the bond then, you will," Yoda said.

Hands entwined, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon closed their eyes and reached out with their minds for each other. Almost immediately, they could sense the other. Then something gave, shields fell, and they were inside each other's minds, seeing love and devotion shining clear there.

/I love you, Qui-Gon,/ Obi-Wan thought.

/And I love you, Obi-Wan,/ Qui-Gon thought back.

They sealed their newly formed love bond with a tender kiss.

"The bond is formed," Adi said.

"Strong, it is," Yoda added.

"May the Force be with you," Plo Koon said.

And together, hand in hand, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked back to their quarters.

That night, the only dreams Obi-Wan had were of love and tenderness surrounding him. With the warmth of Qui-Gon next to him, and the promise of knighthood soon, Obi-Wan was completely content.

* * *

Three days later, the Council called them for a mission.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the Republic asks for you. Chancellor Valorum has requested that you, specifically, go to Naboo to negotiate with the Trade Federation and remove the blockade from that planet," Mace Windu said.

Qui-Gon bowed his head. "I have heard of the situation. We accept the mission as the Republic asks."

Obi-Wan grinned confidently at his master and turned to face the Council. "We are ready for anything, Masters," he said.

* * *


End file.
